xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Hook Incident
The Red Hook Incident was a conflict that took place in 1992 of the revised timeline. Background Having heard her fathers voice, despite being told he’s dead, Jean attempts to flee the mansion to find him. Cyclops tries to go with her but, she says she’s too scared that she could hurt him with her out of control powers, even though Scott says he’s willing to take that risk to be with her, Jean says she won’t risk his life and uses her powers to make him fall asleep as she leaves. Jean returns to her childhood home in Red Hook, New York, finding her father is alive, still living there. Scott awakens and rushes to Xavier, telling him that Jean is gone, knowing where she’ll go, Xavier tells the X-Men to suit up and they head into the X-Jet. Incident Her reunion with her father is not what she was hoping for, as she soon discovers that her father blames her for her mother’s death and that she means nothing to him, not even having a single picture of her in his home. As Jean becomes emotional, the Phoenix begins to emerge but Jean only knocks her father out and leaves, discovering he called the police. Outside, she sees the X-Jet and X-Men lined up waiting for her. Xavier, her surrogate father and Cyclops, her long time love both try to get through to her but, Jean refuses to listen as she’s heartbroken and feeling betrayed by Charles. The Red Hook Police arrive but after losing control again, Jean telekinetically crushes their cars killing the occupants. Jean attempts to fly away but Nightcrawler teleports to grab her, the pair struggle and end up crashing into her home. Kurt pleads with her but Jean brings down chunks of the ceiling down on him, knocking him out and she explodes the front of her home to escape. Outside, Storm fires a lightning blast at Jean but Scott grapples with her so she’ll miss. Time slows as Quicksilver rushes towards Jean, running into the air using bits of debris as steps. However, the Phoenix is powerful enough to react and moves the pieces of debris causing Peter to lose his footing and violently crash into the ground, becoming overtaken by his own momentum he continues to roll into a neighboring yard leaving him severely injured. Storm fires another lightning blast but Phoenix quickly deflects it and pushes Storm and Scott away. Beast and remaining Red Hook Police both have their guns locked on Jean but Charles freezes them with his mind wanting to give Mystique a chance to talk to Jean. Mystique manages to calm Jean down but this proves only temporary as Jean loses control again unleashing a powerful blast that impales Raven on a broken fence post. Horrified by what she’s done, Jean flies away. Aftermath Beast is unfrozen by Charles and runs to Mystique, who dies in his arms trying to use her last words to tell Hank she loves him. References Category:Events